Women are from Earth, men are from Irk
by ChibiDevi
Summary: An odd little story in did in about week-Zim and Dib meet a chick! ^-^


Da Disclaimer: I didn't create any of this stuff, other than Kem, Kida, and Vir…it all belongs to Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodeon, so please don't sue me or something like that ****

Da Disclaimer: I didn't create any of this stuff, other than Kem, Kida, and Vir…it all belongs to Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodeon, so please don't sue me or something like that. Rated PG-13 for language and a few close encounters. ^o^ Prolly could qualify as a PG, but I gotta be safe. Enjoy!!

Chapter 1, First Impressions 

Dib walked up the road to the one place he loathed nearly as much as alien invaders; skool. Gaz was right behind him, so immersed in her gameslave that she didn't pay much attention to anything else. She could have walked in front of a car, but as long as her game was still going, it wouldn't have mattered.   
"Hello, _Dib_," Zim scowled as he saw him walking into the playground.   
"Hello, _Zim_," he replied with a slight smirk. "Just wait until you see what i have planned for you today." Then he smiled wide in remembrance of the inconspicuous alien trap he had put in Zim's chair. Not only would Zim finally be caught and exposed for what he was, but in front of all those witnesses!   
Then they both turned to see a sight neither would ever forget. A girl rolled up on a skateboard, with the bluest of eyes either had ever seen.(A/N: Which doesn't say much for Zim..^-^) She took off her helmet to reveal two brown buns on each side of her head. What's more, even Gaz turned around to look as the jaws of two small boys hit the ground at an incredible speed.   
It was Dib who regained his composure first. "Geeze Zim, you act like you've never seen a pretty girl before."   
"Well _Dib_, we have all kinds of girls where I'm from," he retorted.   
"Where are you from?" a new voice asked. It had a slight mischievous air to it.   
"I..." Zim turned stuttered.   
"Don't mind Zim, he's never seen a pretty girl befo--" Dib stopped mid sentence to turn and look at her. Now that she was closer up, he could see how 'pretty' she really was.   
"Well, you're kinda cute yourself," She said with a grin, then turned away to snicker and roll her eyes slightly. Dib's cheeks turned a deep shade of red and he loooked down at his feet.   
"Hey, anyone who can embarrass him like that must be pretty damn cool," Gaz said, joining the small group. "I'm Gaz. Who are you and why did you want to come to this hell pit?"   
"I'm Kem," She replied. "And who are these two?" she asked, pointing to Dib and Zim.   
"A couple of morons. Especially that one." Gaz pointed to Dib. "He's my brother, Dib. The little green foreign boy is Zim."   
Just then, the bell rung, and all 4 kids trudged up the stairs to their respective classrooms.   
***********************************************************************************************************   
"OKay you filth urchin's, today we have a new hellspawn joining us. Her name is Kem, and you should treat her like you would any other new student; by letting her brain rot like yours all already have," Ms. Bitters said. "Take your seat over there." And as luck would have it, she pointed to a seat right between Zim and Dib. (A/N: Lemme clarify: For those hardcore fans who are aware of the seating arrangement in the classroom in Invader Zim, i mean that she's seated in the center of the first row, which is, inbetween Zim and Dib. So there. =P) However, the person who had been sitting there before was much taller than she was, so when she sat down, she basically fell.   
Meanwhile, Dib watched Zim closely. _Why isn't the thing going off? _Then he remembered. _Zim has to sit directly on that button. C'mon Zim...move yourself just a little bit to the--_   
"Um...Ms. Bitters? This chair is too short. Can i get a different one?" Kem asked.   
"Switch with Zim," she replied without turning around. Zim leaped from his chair and happily obliged her.   
"Thanks Zim," Kem said with a wink and a grin that made Zim melt.   
_--left._ "WAIT! DON'T SIT DOWN KEM!" Dib said, leaping from his chair and tackling her to the ground, where they landed under Zim's desk.   
Dib blinked into her eyes, and Kem into his. Both their chests heaved, as Dib realized not only that he was on top of her, but where his hands had landed on her body. At that same moment, the chair exploded into a cage, and a small boy who had leaned too far forward had sat where Zim might have been.   
"Drat. I was so close!" Dib said.   
"Uh...Dib? When saving a human female from some sort of doom machine, are you suppose to be holding those two…things?" Zim asked. He may have been an Irken, but he had his anatomy lesson before, and knew these sort of things made Dib very uncomfortable.   
"Wha--er.." Dib sputtered. Then suddenly, everything went black.   
And as he sat in the nurses office, he wondered whether his nose was bleeding due to the embarrassment of it all, or to the severe head trauma Kem had caused him.   
*********************************************************************************************************** 

Chapter 2, a visit 

Dib walked home with Gaz behind him as usual, but this time he had an ice pack on his head and a tissue over his nose.   
"Geeze," Gaz said. "Even Zim and I never pummeled you that badly. What the heck did you do? Feel her up or something?" She barely even had to look up from her gameslave to know that Dib had stopped walking and shot her an awful glare. "Watch it Dib, unless you want those wounds to never heal."   
Just as they were about to turn the corner, Zim leaped out of the bushes.   
"Looks like she creamed you good, _Dib_," Zim said with a smirk. "I didn't think humans could attack each other like that!"   
"Get out of my way Zim. I'm not in the mood," Dib replied and walked on. But just as he did, Zim stuck out his foot and caused Dib to go flying face first onto the cement.   
"GAH! MY NOSE!" he cried and scrambled off, his head throbbing and nose bleeding.   
"Heh..so much pain, and I haven't lifted a finger," Gaz said, and walked off.   
***********************************************************************************************************   
Dib rang Kem's door bell. He had decided to stop by her house on the way home from school. He didn't tell Gaz where he was going however, since her teasing would never end. He looked at the clumsy bouquet he had brought for her, and the sorry note attached. (A/N: It had to be a note since Halmark just doesn't have cards that say 'Sorry for accidentally feeling you up while saving you from the alien death trap i had built to catch an evil space invader')   
Kem opened the door, and Dib noticed right away that she was wearing just a towel. (A/N: Two actually. One for her hair ^-^) His eyes started to widen when she asked, "Can i help you, Dib?"   
_She remembered my name… _Dib thought numbly.   
"Oh...I uh...brought you these," he said handing her the flowers. Or at least that's what WOULD have happened if Dib hadn't tripped on one of the stairs and grabbed onto her towel in the process of falling. Naturally, the towel was yanked half way down, exposing her chest for Dib and the world to see. (A/N: However, no one else was around.)What more, Dib had landed face first onto her in a place she wasn't too pleased about having him.   
"GAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW?!" she exclaimed, shoving Dib off. He blinked innocent and dumbfounded, and handed her the flowers he had been holding. Upon realize just what had happened, his nose started to bleed yet again, and he all but wet his pants.   
Kem yanked up her towel, but her expression softened when she saw poor, cute little Dib with flowers and a bloody nose that wouldn't stop. She sighed.   
"C'mon in, Dib," She then said with some reluctance. Kem took the flowers (and Dib's hand), and lead him into her modest home. Dib simply held his nose up. "Here, lemme get you a tissue. I'll put these in water, then please allow me to get dressed," she said. Dib just nodded.   
About 15 minutes later, Kem came out wearing black pants and a white tank top. She sat next to Dib, who was sitting on her couch holding a tissue to his nose.   
"Soooo...how's your spleen?"(A/N: 'I FEEL SICK' REFRENCE!!!! (IFS (c) Jhonen Vasquez)She asked after a long silence.   
"My...wha? Oh, it's fine," Dib replied. "I just wanted to apologize for all the stuff that happened today, Kem. I guess we got off on the wrong foot."   
Kem shrugged. "I forgive you." Then she giggled for a second. "It's not like you did it on purpose." Dib shook his head quickly.   
"No, I wouldn't--"   
"Hey, how's your nose doing?" she asked suddenly.   
"Huh? It's doing okay," he replied.   
"Lemme see--"She said lifting up his hand and his nose, then leaning over to kiss him on the mouth.   
"MMMFF!" Dib grunted. He tried to kiss back, as rough and sloppy as it would have been, but she had already pulled away.   
"Feels better now huh?" she asked with a smirk.   
"Uh...huh..." was the only reply Dib could manage as he sunk into the couch.   
"Oh SPOOT! I have...um...a clarinet lesson. I'll have to talk to you later."   
Dib frowned, but then he got up and started to show himself out. "Bye, Kem," he said dreamily.   
"Um, Dib?"   
"huh?"   
"The, uh, door is over there," she said pointing about 20 feet from where Dib was actually standing.   
"Heh, heh..." Dib rubbed the back of his head, and finally left.   
************************************************************************************************************* 

Chapter 3, Startling Discovery   
Zim finally got home, and practically swooned onto the couch.   
"Helloooooo Master!" Gir said, walking in with a slurpee.   
"Ah..Gir..I finally met a human worthy of being my QUEEN OF THE EARTH!" Zim said, adding a maniacal tone to those last 4 words.   
"Oooo...." Gir said. "I have a slurpee!"   
Just then, the computer informed Zim that he had an in coming message from the planet Irk.   
"Bring it up on the screen," Zim commanded. It was from the Tallest.   
"Zim, we sent you an...alli to help with the fight against Earth. She has all the same equipment you do, except a more...earthly disguise, base, and knowledge of...earth...thingies."   
"Ooo! What's her name?"   
"Kem." Zim's squedilyspooch skipped a beat. "Her SIR also fuctions a bit better," the Tallest Purple said, looking at Gir who say on the couch with his slurpee and watched the Scary Monkey show.   
"I...I thank you, Almighty Tallest," Zim said so humbly that even the tallest were surprised.   
"Well, uh, good luck," Tallest Red commented. It was one of the first nice things he'd ever said to Zim. Both parties turned off the screens, and the tallest could almost be heard saying "Thank heaven we got rid of that OTHER trouble maker." "Yeah, Earth will be our own personal garbage disposal!"   
Zim just stood there, blinking in surprise, then threw his arms up in the air. "Ah-HA Gir! I knew she was far too superior to the rest of these human worm babies! I just knew she was an Irken!" he exclaimed.   
"Shh! The Scary Monkey show!" Gir replied and took a long suck of the slurpee.   
***********************************************************************************************************   
....Meanwhile, at Kem's house....   
"How do you like earth, traitor?" Red asked Kem.   
"I like it just fine. Not nearly as much as I would have liked Irk, if i would have succeeded in the take over, but hey." She paused. "There's another Irken here. What did he do?"   
"That's Zim. He got to earth more or less by accident. He wants to conquer it, but he's an idiot so we left that up to you," Purple said. "And you had better suceed in conquering THIS planet, or don't expect to ever come back here. Zim will be rezdevoing with you shortly though. Good luck, filthy traitor." And the transmission ended.   
By now Kem was in her Irken attire, the same as Zim's, expect everything that was red on Zim, was purple on her. Her SIR, Vir, sat on the floor in a cat suit.(A/N: Oh the irony!)   
"Vir, you can take that off. Our visitor is an Irken," she smiled. "And i think he's bringing his SIR as well." Vir's 3 antenna's perked up at that.   
"Wowie! A playmate!" she said, throwing off her suit. Kem smiled. Vir has been her companion since before any of this. The two were inseparable, ever since she pieced Vir together out of boredom. Kem always preferred to be alone, especially after that last mission to earth, which made her some what of an outcast in the eyes of the other Irken's. She had decided to over throw the Irken Empire on the advice of some bafoon, and here she was again.   
Zim knocked on her door shortly after the transmission. She smiled as she saw him smoothing down his wig and clearing his throat. When she opened the door (not before putting her human disguise on) Zim stood there, Gir at his side, leaning on the door with some weeds in hand (Gir told him to bring some, since he'd seen it on TV once).   
"Hey, Kem," he said in the suavest way he could manage. Kem fought back giggles.   
"Hi Zim, c'mon in," she said, motioning for him to sit down.   
"What-is-down, and-fly-with-you, bab-y?" Zim asked, still in his suave voice. Gir took off running and jumped on Kem.   
"WHEEEEE! YEE-HAW!" he said and caused her nearly to topple over.   
"GIR! Get off her!" Zim commanded. Vir laughed.   
"Hi! I'm Vir! lets go play!" she said.   
"OKAY!" Gir yelled, jumping off Kem and running after Vir into Kem's study room.   
Zim loooked at his feet. "So, um, do you have any plans for taking over this filthy little stink planet?" he asked, talking normaly now.   
"Well, i was thinking maybe--Oh! We can take off our human disguises now," sge said. Zim quickly threw off his stuff, then jumped on her couch.   
"It is I, ZIM! SOON TO BE RULER OF THIS PLANET and you're future king," he added, wiggling his eyebrow's at her. As he did that, he tried to lean on her as well, but fell on his face.   
Meanwhile, Dib walked up her walkway. He walked with some pride, but the closer he got to her house, the more nervous he got, and his pride quickly left him.   
Just before he got to her door, however, he saw Zim from the window.   
_Huh? What's Zim doing at Kem's house? That low life. Oh well, maybe he'll blow his cover infront of her_, Dib thought. He had been going over to her house to see if she wanted to do something. He decided to lay low to figure out what Zim was up to first.   
"Well, um, aren't you gonna take off your disguise too?" Zim asked.   
"Oh! Right." And Kem started to unzip her costume.   
_WHA?! _Dib thought. _She's....she's taking off her clothes for Zim?! _And he felt his nose starting to bleed again and his blood starting to boil.(A/N: I dunno why, but I felt I should add that in the unedited version of this story I accidentally put: "He felt his house starting to bleed again" which lead to a now inside joke. It was funny. ^-^) But then he saw it. She was taking off her skin too, and she looked....almost exactly like Zim! 

Chapter 4, a slight complication   
Dib ran off from the window, scrambling to get away from that place. He stomped down the sidewalk, hoping that if he ran fast and far enough, maybe what he saw wouldn't be true.   
Kem, the prettiest girl Dib had seen, the only girl to make his heart get lodged in his stomach. She could have maybe been a potential girlfriend. _Ah...girlfriend...someone to hold and whisper conspiracy theories to.._ But it was all fruitless. She was not only NOT a potential girlfriend, but in fact she was the enemy.   
_An Irken scum_, Dib though. _It's my luck._ He ran on until he finally got home and flopped on his bed. He wasn't just upset though, he was angry and a bit worried as well that Zim had another ally in this awful mission. Dib vowed that no matter how much he liked her, she had to be destroyed just like Zim. That was the last thing he thought before he fell into a restless sleep.   
***********************************************************************************************************   
Zim woke up from his sleep feeling like a new man...er....Irken. He was absolutely in love with Kem, and he knew just what 'love' was.(A/N: Juts because Irkens are born in tubes doesn't mean they don't know about love!) He was going to make her his Queen of the Earth regardless. Not that he figured this to be hard anyway. She seemed willing enough, what with all the flirtation they had been doing. So for the first time in, welll, ever, he was excited to be going to skool. There Kem would be, waiting for _him_, and not Dib. Plus, Zim knew Kem's secret! That she was an irken too! Pathetic little Dib didn't know this, and if he did, he might try too--then all of a sudden, Zim had a new add on mission. He had to protect Kem at all costs, incase Dib DID find out.   
But wait, even better idea: Zim tells Dib Kem's an Irken, then as Dib tries to catch Kem, Zim rushes in to save her and thus looks like a hero! It was perfect.   
************************************************************************************************************   
Dib walked to skool just as he normally did, but with a heavier heart. How could all this be true? It was positively awful. Disgusting even. And what was worse was that he was greeted by a _Smiling _Zim. Something was up.   
"Goooood morning Dib!" Zim said.   
"Hello Zim," he replied and kept walking into the skool.   
"Dib, I...need to talk to you. As a...friend," Zim said with false sincerity. Dib didn't buy it, but he decided to hear Zim out anyway. "Dib, you see...Kem...she.."he started to snicker a bit."..she's an _alien_."   
Even though Dib already knew this, the words hit him hard anyway. But then he started remembering things that just didn't add up.   
"Zim, if she's an alien, how come she looks more like me than you? And how come I saw her showering in her 'disguise'?"   
Zmim smiled in reply. "The talle--I mean...my superiors gave her a more superior disguise, since she's been to earth before. And why shouldn't Invader's clean themselves _and _they're disguises? _We_ aren't as stenchy as you human's after all."   
Dib felt crushed, but not beaten. Fine Zim, maybe you're right," he said as he walked over to Gaz. "I'll get to the bottom of this. I'm going to Kem's house tonight."   
************************************************************************************************************   
He rung Kem's door bell, for the second time in 24 hours. He would figure out what Kem was once and for all. However, it wasn't Kem that opened the door. it was Zim.   
"Hello again, Dib. I see you kept your word," he said.   
"My wha?" Dib asked as Kem, who was in her Irken form walked over and dragged him into the house.   
"I heard what you told Gaz today, and decided it was a perfect way to capture you. Kem! Take him to the lab!"   
"My pleasure, Lord Zim," she said.   
"Lord Zim?! NO!!" Dib yelled. But his screams were drowned out, as he was taken downstairs.   
Once there, Kem tied him up, then mumbled something that seemed like 'sorry' before knocking him unconscious by hitting a few pressure points.   
*************************************************************************************************************   
Dib regained consciousness in what seemed like hours, but was only 20 minutes. When he opened his eyes, he found he was striped down to only a pair of black boxers and a white under shirt.   
"What the hell?" he sleepily asked. He heard muffled yelling in the room next door. Kem stood over him with a slight grin.   
"Human subject is now fully awake. Testing will begin."   
"Testing?! No! Kem stop!" Dib cried.   
"Sorry human, but this is all for Irken science," she replied. But they both sat in silence for a long time before Kem finally did anything. "Okay Dib, this is for your own good." With that she kissed him and them injected something into his arm. Within seconds, he was sleep again.   
************************************************************************************************************   
When Dib regained consciousness _THIS_ time, he was laying in a bed. At first he thought the whole ordeal had been just a nightmare, but then he realized the bed he was in wasn't his own.   
He sat up slightly, then turned to find a girl fast asleep next to him.   
"Gah! Where am I?" he asked. Kem opened her eyes and smiled warmly at him.   
"Just a second and I'll explain everything," she said. She stood up and opened er door. She peered around before calling out; "Ziiiiim! Zim are you still there?" After a long pause she called; "Vir! Vir come here right now!"   
Soon a small SIR entered the room. "Yes master?"   
"Vir, are Zim and Gir still here?"   
"No, no they left after you told them to." She stopped. "Master, what's going on?"   
Kem sighed and sat down. She looked at Virm then at Dib, then back at the floor. Then she started to explain. "I'm....well....a triple agent, if you will. I'm a human, posing as an Irken, posing as a totally different human. My real name is Kida. Kem is, well, the Irken invader who's name and identity I stole."   
Dib and Vir stared blankly at Kida. Dib was somewhat relieved, but Vir seemed betrayed. Kida noticed both of these things and continued to explain.   
"I had accidentally stumbled upon an Irken base a few month's back. There was an Irken girl, Kem, and she tried to kill me once I had found her. However, it was I that captured her, and took her identity when she was called back to Irk. I did this to prevent them from sending more Irken's to earth.   
"I pretended to be Kem until everything was just too overwhelming and I had heard about Zim being sent here. Then i did everything i could to get them to send me here, to come back home. In the end, i attempted to overthrow the Irken empire, and when they banished me here, i took Vir, and here we are."   
"But were is Kem? And why ddin't you just tell me this before?" Dib asked.   
"I couldn't. I wanted to try and get Zim. I was hoping to capture him today, but then you showed up, and I had to prove to Zim I was an Irken. That's why you were in the 'basement'. But when it came time to do what Zim told me to do with you, i just couldn't, so i snuck you up here in my bedroom, then i fell asleep myself." Kida giggled for a moment. "I did take an opportunity to catch a quick peek at you though. You know, it's hard to help yourself when you have an unconscious cute boy in your bed." Dib turned all shades of pink and red, and pulled the covers over his head even though he still had on his boxers and a t-shirt.   
Vir had been standing quietly, but now she sat down.   
"Master, am I traitor?" Vir asked. "I mean, I was suppose to help you take over earth, but now you don't want to, and and..." Kida leaned down, picking up Vir in her arms.   
"You are MY partner. Whatever i personally do, you do as well. You're not a traitor, just my partner through and though." Kida hugged the little SIR, who smiled back at her.   
Dib pulled down the covers a bit. "So, now what?"   
"Now we go after Zim."   
************************************************************************************************************ 

Ch. 5 A bigger problem   
Zim sat in his underground lab mulling a few thoughts over in his head. Kem was acting a bit weird this afternoon. _Especially_ after Dib got there. Could it be that his Irken accomplice was soft for that human boy? Zim never understood female Irken's, or female's in general. Were female human's just as confusing? He didn't even want to know.   
"I like girls!" Gir said, blinking up at Zim. Zim's eyes got bigger and he started down at Gir. It was like he read his thoughts. Zim just nodded.   
"Master! There's someone...3 people at the door!" Gir said. Zim stood up and put on his disguise before going upstairs to open the door.   
Zim, we need your help," was what he was greeted with when he opened the door. Kida looked down at her hands. Zim just looked at Dib. Well, glared was a better word for it. Gir ran over and jumped on Vir.   
"What's going on, Kem?" Zim asked looking at her.   
"Dib....Dib offered me another human instead of himself to experiment on," she said.   
"And?"   
"And....and I want you to come with me to...see if this human is acceptable for testing."   
"Why is Dib with you then?" Zim asked suspiciously.   
"To lead me to your house, of course," Kida said trying to keep her voice from wavering.   
"Errm...okay. I'll bring Gir and we can go see this new experimental human."   
So off troted the 5 of them to Kida's house. Coincidentally only Gir noticed Kida sliding her hand into Dib's as they walked along. However, Dib was veery aware when Zim slide his hand into Kida's.   
************************************************************************************************************   
"So Zim, you wanna go see what human I sacrificed so you can space me?" Dib asked.   
"Okay." He paused. "But Kem is going with me, and you're staying up here," Zim said, glaring slightly at Dib. Dib rolled his eyes.   
"Whatever Zim." Kida nodded slightly to Dib and led Zim downstairs to a small room where a lot of grunting could be heard.   
Suddenly Zim pushed Kida up against one of the walls. He leaned sown and--   
"Please don't hurt me Zim," Kida said flinching a bit as Zim started to caress and fondle her knees.   
"What?" he asked. "Don't tell me you've forgotten the Irken make out rituals, Kem." She blinked slightly and blushed.   
"Um...why not refresh my memory," Kida said in as sultry a voice as she culd manage even though she was somewhat terrified. Zim grinned.   
"Well, if you remember, after the knew thingy, it's just like how humans make out," and he lunged for her face. (A/N: I'm just going to ASSUME that Zim's seen human's make out before. I know if he went to my school that's all he'd ever see...¬_¬) He pushed his rough alien mouth over Kida's smooth human one and started to kiss her. Then he maneuvered his hands over and started to pull off her shirt.   
"GACK!" Kida managed as she pushed Zim's hands away.   
"What's wrong Kem? Hey...why not take off your human disguise, it'd make this so much easier," he said.   
"Erm....wait! Wait. Lets go see the human!" Kida said. Without blinking she thrust open the door of the room Kem was locked in, and shoved Zim inside, then locked it again. Or, that's what would have happened has Gir not pushed Dib down the stairs, who landed on Kida, and knocked her, himself, and Zim into the room with Kem.   
There was a lot of screaming and blinking and cussing and confusion, but finally there was a long silence.   
"Care to explain what the HELL is going on Kida?!' Kem asked after spitting out her gag.   
"Kida? But isn't her name Kem?" Zim asked, very confused. "And who are you? Another Irken alli?"   
Kida sighed, and told her story for the second time, as Kem bitterly added her own memories to it. Zim listened, stupefied. Finally, when both girls were done, Zim's only words were: "I KISSED A HUMAN STINK BEAST?!" Kida blushed, Dib's eyes narrowed, Zim spat, and Kem laughed. Then Kem's face paled.   
"Dont....turn...around," she said. behind Zim loomed a huge menacing monster, who's mouth was dripping the all sorts of slobber. Naturally though, the other 3 turned around and let out blood curdling screams.   
"WHAT IS THAT THING KEM?!" Kida squealed.   
"Well, I uh, sorta called forth an evil alien beast from the planet Florch, since i was really pissed at you, but um...It just arrived now."   
The 4 kids stood up, shoved open the door and went running for their lives up the stairs. Zim grabbed Gir as they ran by, who in turn grabbed Vir, and the 6 of them hauled ass out of the house and into the busy street.   
"GAH! RUN! JUST JUMP OVER THE CARS!" Dib said, flying from car top to car top until finally they were across the street. Then suddenly, they all watched as the monster grew in size and appeared to take over Kida's house. (A/N: In my mind, this is such a cool scene to imagine. Go on! Imagine it!) Dib shoved his hands into the pockets of his trench coat and fumbled around for something.   
"Ah-HA!" he said finally.   
"What is it?" Kida asked.   
"It's an alien containment orb. I was going to use it on Zim one day, but i think we need it now." And with that, he threw the orb, and in a very Pokemon-esq style, he captured the alien.   
************************************************************************************************************ 

Ch. 6, a momentary truce   
All 6 were quiet for a while, trying to regain themselves. It was a little past dawn now.   
"I.....think i better go," Kem said, realizing she had no disguise on. For the first time, in well, ever, tensions between the humans and the Irken's were low.   
"Wanna go get breakfast?" Dib asked them all. Everyone basically nodded, except Kem.   
"Don't you think I'd stand out a bit?" she asked. Then Zim pulled out an extra pair of contacts and a black wig.   
"Here. Just smooth down the hair a bit so it looks more...feminine," Zim said, pleased with his answer to her problem.   
"What about Vir and Gir?" Kida asked. "Hey wait...where are Vir and Gir?" The 4 of them looked around the area until finally they found them; and 3 smaller SIR's.   
"What the..." Zim asked.   
"Look master! I'm a daddy!" Gir said, holding up one of the little robots. (A/N: Yeah i know it seems a bit far fetched, but whose to say there's no way SIR's can reproduce? MAYBE THEY CAN!) Vir beamed at her 'children'. "YAY!"   
The group smiled, and Dib and Kem picked up the little SIR's.   
"I can give one to Gaz maybe," he said.   
"Don't think this mean's we're friends, _Dib_," Zim said.   
"I didn't think it did, _Zim_," he replied. They glared at each other for a while before Kem and Kida said in unison; "Will you both shut up?! Damn boys." and they all (SIR's included) walked down the street to the local IHOP for breakfast. 

THE END! 


End file.
